moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.4.3
Changelog Gameplay * Pistol changes: ** Basic pistol: *** Change: Level 2 secondary fire is now a charged shot which ramps up from 26 damage to 48 damage in 5 seconds. *** Change: Level 3 primary mode primary fire damage decreased from 48 to 40 (also affects FP drains). *** Change: Level 3 primary mode secondary fire is now a charged shot which ramps up from 26 damage to 60 damage in 2.5 seconds, afterwards it no longer drains ammo nor increases damage until 5 seconds of charging where it auto-fires. *** Change:Level 3 secondary mode secondary fire rapid shot burst now costs 4 ammo. ** Westar pistol: *** Change: Level 2 secondary fire charged shot ramps up from 28 damage to 53 damage in 5 seconds. *** Change: Level 3 charged shots ramp up from 28 damage to 53 damage in 5 seconds for both pistols. *** Change: FA-only: Akimbo pistols' base damage is now 40 instead of 48 and their charged shot ramps up from 28 damage to 80 damage. * Dodge mechanics overhaul: ** Change: Dodge is now an active ability manually triggered by holding class special 1. ** Change: Costs 4/6/10. ** Change: No cooldowns on activation/deactivation/reactivation. ** Change: Runs on a separate resource of its own, Dodge Points, which are displayed below the botton right hud. ** Change: While active, 50 DP drain per second, thus full bar in 2 seconds (if the player is in a state where he can dodge, otherwise no drain). ** Change: Passive regeneration while not active nor poisoned, full bar in 15 seconds when running or jumping, 10 seconds otherwise. ** Change: Basic DP cost levels 5, 10, 15, 25, 50, 75 for dodging projectiles. ** Change: Dodge Level 1: base standing/crouching still costs 15, 25, 50 (legs, torso, neck/head). ** Change: Dodge Level 2: standing/crouching has 1 level less worth of costs, walking has the same cost as above. ** Change: Dodge Level 3: standing/crouching now has 2 levels less worth of costs, walking 1 level less, running/jumping same cost as 2 lines above. ** Change: Sniper shots increase the DP cost level by 1 compared to all other projectiles. ** Change: Can't dodge while scoping or poisoned. ** Change: Starting from 400 distance, the closer the enemy is the costlier dodge becomes (linearly), until reaching 160 distance (80 for dodge level 3) where dodging is impossible (costs above 100 DP). ** Change: Ability to move freely while dodging, ability to dodge again while already in a dodge animation (does not replay an animation but still drains DP), ability to attack freely while dodging. * Dash changes: ** Change: Dash Level 1 now costs 44 stamina (33 before). ** Change: Dash Level 2 now costs 33 stamina (25 before). * Quick Throw: ** Change: Now assigned to new command /ability1. * FA tweaks: ** Change: Dexterity cooldown is now no longer activated when trying to roll/dive while attacking with a saber (in FA). ** Change: Dash/Dodge can now be given to any class in FA. ** Change: In FA, when a class has Saber Defense with a saber, or Stamina, the regeneration rate of BP and Stamina prevails over the regeneration rate of Dash; when a FA class has regenerating fuel, its regenerating rate prevails over all others (all of them share the same bar). ** Change: In FA only, in order to prevent some ability conflicts, Dexterity and Dash are assigned to /ability1 (Dexterity is given priority over Dash at all times) whenever the class has access to flamethrower, wrist laser, saber-out melee moves or tracking darts. ** Change: In FA only, saber-out melee moves (note: jumpkicks with saber-out are still always activated via class special 2), gunkicks and tracking darts are assigned to /ability2 whenever the class has access to flamethrower or wrist laser. ** Change: In FA only, poison darts are assigned to /ability3 whenever the class has access to dodge, mandalorian rocket or stamina. * Droideka/SBD tweaks: ** Change: Droideka power management now regenerates 20 armor for 1 ammo and 2 ammo for 10 armor instead of 10 armor for 1 ammo and 1 ammo for 10 armor. ** Change: Ion blobs no longer disable Droideka shields, launched pulse grenades now stun SBDs/Droidekas and disable shields of Droidekas for slightly longer, manually thrown pulse grenades now stun and disable shields of Droidekas for slightly longer. ** Change: Droideka FP drains reduced by a 0.8x factor. * General Jedi/Sith changes: ** Change: Cyan/Purple/Staff/Dual styles are reworked into "specialist" styles, more powerful than the basic Blue/Yellow/Red. Fast Styles, Medium Styles and Strong Styles thus now all have the following cost: 8/8/6. ** Change: Cyan style now has a synergy with Saber Deflect. Buying Saber Deflect with Cyan makes deflecting no longer require tapping attack but simply holding attack, with no FP cost. With Saber Deflect level 1, Cyan can deflect 1 shot every 750ms and cannot deflect at close range; level 2 can deflect 1 shot every 500ms and can deflect at close range; level 3 can deflect 1 shot every 250ms and can deflect at close range. ** Change: Purple is now granted Q3. Q3 is the ability to automatically deflect projectiles while attacking without holding block. Q3 can be disabled for a swing by holding Class Special 1 during this swing. Q3 has good synergy with Saber Defense 3 because Saber Defense 3 reduces the extra FP drain on shots that are blocked while attacking (without Defense 3, the FP drain is doubled on these shots for both Q3 and swingblocks; with Defense 3, the FP drain is no longer doubled for swingblocks nor Q3 non-swingblocks). ** Change: Duals now deal 360 damage per swing instead of 260. Duals no longer have an increased blocking arc. ** Change: Staff now have a 270° blocking arc against projectiles (including thrown sabers) and 300° against saber swings. ** Change: Cyan now has the same forward running animation as Staff, and Purple has the same forward running animation as Duals. ** New: Nudge is now enabled by default on spawn and can be toggled on/off via /nudgetoggle. ** New: Blocking animations are now triggered on saber/saber collisions. ** Change: The duration of the flinch stagger is now dependent on the damage received. ** Fix: MBlock deflecting will no longer drain FP when the deflect cooldown is still active. ** FP drain and regeneration changes: *** Change: 1.0x FP regen when unable to auto-block (saber off, knocked down, idle, etc.). *** Change: 0.7x FP regen and 1.2x FP drains when able to auto-block but not holding altattack. *** Change: 0.2x FP regen and 0.4x FP drains when able to auto-block and holding altattack. *** Change: FP drains are capped at 40 when holding altattack and 80 when not holding altattack. * Saber vs Saber changes: ** Change: Non-PBs now result all the time in clash sound effects on a saber/saber collision, instead of alternating between bodyhit/clash sfx depending on non-PB/PB. ** Change: Perfect Block (PB) no longer combo-breaks. ** Change: Parries now drain BP equal to half the amount of a bodyhit. ** New: Perfect Parry (Blue crosshair and BP bar indicators): done by matching the incoming swing (quadrant-wise) with the matching outgoing swing. Will negate parry BP drains. ** Change: Manual Block (Mblock) now allows for combo-breaking vs swingblock and also deals 6 BP damage to the attacker when successful. Failing a Mblock (vs any swing) drains BP (4 vs Fast styles, 6 vs Medium styles (and Purple), and 8 vs Red). ** New style-specific perks/features (these replace all previous ones): *** Change: Blue style: Loses 1 ACC when PB'd except against Blue/Cyan. Drains 6 BP from attackers on PB (including against chained consecutive swings). *** Change: Yellow style: Doesn't suffer from Mblock BP drain on failing. *** Change: Red style: No BP drain from being Mblocked on a swingblock. Causes a stagger on the third consecutive bodyhit. *** Change: Cyan style: Combo-breaks other styles on a perfect parry. *** Change: Purple style: +1 ACC on PB. *** Change: Dual style: Consecutive swings deal 0.75x damage instead of 0.5x. *** Change: Staff style: Successfully timing and matching movement directions with a Mblock counts as a Pblock, even with incorrect camera aim. Staggers the opponent on a successful Mblock vs a swingblock. Servers * Change: SMOD mute now also blocks voice_cmd, gestures and name changes. UI * New: Added new ability keys (moviebattles) and nudge toggle (weapons) to controls menu. Models * New: Added Grand Admiral Thrawn to Commanders (thrawn/default) and Outcast's Tavion to Sith (tavion/default). Tweaked TFA Han's taunts. * Change: Re-enabled a few alternate skins for existing Sith models (alora/default, darthmaul/default_robed). * Fix: Swamptrooper model's footsteps are no longer silent. * Fix: Updated seasonal hat positioning for model changes after v1.3.2. * Fix: Some minor shader errors. Official Maps All (where applicable) * Change: Re-enabled charge shot on FA classes with akimbo pistols. * mb2_cloudcity ** Fix: Blocked area allowing players to escape the map. ** Fix: Minor VIS adjustments to tunnel between Eastern Commons and South Lounge. *mb2_duel_cc ** New: Added carbonite freezing sequence. Activated by using one of the control panels. *mb2_deathstar ** Change: The FA has been redesigned to make every class useful instead of a few dominating ones and many weak classes. For example, C3PO, R2D2, and the prisoner have been buffed. The Imperial team has also been changed to have as many unique classes as Rebels. ** New: Two FA-specific features have been added for this FA. First, Force Power sound overwrites now exist (currently only available for Sense / Deadly Sight) and are used for C3PO. Second, a special classflag for making a class run faster while in melee was added for the Imperial Pilot. ** Fix: A shallow pit of death trigger allowed survival in rare circumstances. *mb2_duel_office ** Fix: Added clipping to portion of ceiling that may have made it possible to escape map. *mb2_jakku ** New: Original map by Plasma based on the village attack at the start of The Force Awakens. ** New: Capture Point Objective: The final objective on this map requires the attacking team to stand within the village square to capture it. The defending team may stop the capture by also standing within the capture point. *mb2_undeadstar ** New: Reimagined map by Plasma. Will our heroes manage to survive the horrors that await? Unofficial Maps All (where applicable) * Change: Re-enabled charge shot on FA classes with akimbo pistols. *mb2_cmp_arena ** Change: Split soundset for C3PO / Battledroid hybrid models. ** Fix: Restored classic FA icons. *sm3_venom ** Fix: Spiderman and Venom now use the correct model. *ultimate_showdown ** Fix: Spiderman and Venom now use the correct model. ** Fix: Resolved some shader errors. Category:Patch Notes